The Rainbow Dragon
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE SILVER DRAGON! Read Silver Dragon first. Silver goes back to her 'home'. There she finds herself and her friends in more trouble. Can her friends and Jake help her before onemore dies? CH10 UP! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Hey guys, I'm back! Here's the sequel I promised you guys.

Disclaimer: I own Silver, the realm, and **him**. I'm not telling ya who it is! Yet.

For those who reviewed my last chapter of the Silver Dragon:

Vulpix4life: Here it is. Thank you. I hope this is gonna be brilliant too!

Teenchic2004: I loved the ending to. I hope you like this story!

Goodybad: It's okay. Every once and awhile I'll get lazy too. Don't cry! (hands you tissues!) Here is the sequel!

YourFavoriteWriterEver: Don't be sad. (I wanna say get Glad but that only works with mad.) I'm glad that you loved my story. I love your story. (Dragon in Paradise. If you guys haven't read it, I recommend it:) It's good!) Yeah. I practically give good reviews too. But I also give advice. I hate when people are mean in reviews. It's just rude and mean. Anyway, I didn't mean nonsexual. I'm mean if any reviewers were girls. And I'm a girl, that it wouldn't be like, gay or anything. Like a sister likes a brother. Or brother like a sister. But, anyway, I hope you like this story.

For those who reviewed the Silver Dragon's last chapter:

I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE LIKE MY CHEERLEADERS TO GO ON AND ON AND... YOU GET THE POINT. NOW ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

AND THOSE WHO DID NOT REVIEW SILVER DRAGON, YOU SHOULD READ IT BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW IT. BUT ONCE YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, YOU ARE A PART OF MY REVIEWING FAMILY! (THE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE (NOT GAY OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. LIKE A BROTHER/SISTER LIKES A BROTHER/SISTER!)

ENJOY!

Chapter One

Silver appeared above some purple mountains. She had a long way to go before she got to him. She pushed the wind harder and glided on it. Luscious blue forests, white sand deserts, pink lakes, and turquoise blue snow was under her, showing their uniqueness. She flew hard, making great distances. Soon, the ruby red sun started to dip down into the black sky, hiding behind the blue trees. Soon, a crystal cave appeared and Silver flew down to it, gratefully.

She morphed into her human form. Her silver robes trailed after her as she walked down the crystal cave. "Who's there?" A voice cried out. A large shadow could be seen against the crystal wall. "It's me." Silver said, turning the corner. A small boy, about seven years old, ran up to Silver and hugged her around the waist. "Silver! You're back! What took you so long?" The boy said, looking up to her. His hair was rainbow colored and his eyes were black. "I had run in on a few friends of mine, Bow. No worries though. And I made a new friend. Oh, here's something for you." Silver said, pulling a large chocolate bar out of her pocket.

(at Jake's House)

"MOM! Someone stole my chocolate bar!" Jake yelled. "Haley I'm gonna kill you!"

(back to Silver and Bow)

Bow cried and grabbed the chocolate away from Silver. He tore off the Hershey wrapper and bit into it, savoring the flavor. It might be the last time he'll ever have chocolate. Well, the last time in 5 thousand years. Bow ate it all up and walked with Silver to a door. "You gotta guest." Bow said, starting to open the door. "Guest?" Silver said. Who would visit her? No one knew she lived here, at least, none so far anyway. The door opened and a boy turned. He had black hair tipped with gold, and gold eyes. He had tan skin and wore long black robes with gold at the ends and cuffs and the neck. He was tall and muscular. Silver stopped in her tracks. No, it couldn't be.

"Hey, Sil." He said, winking at her. Then he turned to Bow. "The grownups got to talk now. Now, run along and play with your dollies." He said sarcastically and rudely, offering Bow a fake smile. Bow, apparently, didn't like it.

"I don't play with dollies!" Bow yelled, kicking him in the shin. He cursed and grabbed his shin. "You little..." He started but Silver covered his mouth. "Bow. Go. Now." Silver said. Bow glared at him and walked off.

"Thanks, Sil." He said. Silver slapped him across the face. "Ouch. What did I do?" He cried out.

"One, don't call me Sil. Next, what are you doing here? What do you want?" Silver spat. He rubbed his red cheek. He turned to Silver.

"Well, you see Silver, I have a problem." He said, choosing his words carefully. "There are these things that are going after..." He started. "WHAT? YOU LE..." Silver started but took a breath. "You led those creatures here! Are you stupid? I thought you had more sense then that, Gold." She said, a little more calmly now.

"Say my name like you love it, not that you hate it. Gold. Not Gold." He chided, smoothing his hair. She narrowed her eyes. "I'll...(she poked his chest hard) call (again with the poking) you (a harder poke) anything (poke) I (poke) want (dug her finger in his chest with a hard jab)!" Silver hissed, making him back up against the wall. He put his hand to protect his chest. "That hurt, woman." He told her. Silver pushed him to the ground.

As he fell to the ground, he grabbed Silver's robe and pulled her onto him. He smiled. "Silver, have I told you that you grew more beautiful then the last time I saw you?" Gold said, his face a couple inches from her face. She placed her hands on his chest to push his head against the wall.

"Silver?" Bow's voice called out. Silver and Gold looked to the door. Bow's head was in the door and he was watching Gold and Silver with a curious look. "Bow!" Gold and Silver yelled. Bow flinched. Gold got up and pulled Silver up. "Didn't I tell you to go play your..." Gold started to yell. "Don't yell at Bow!" Silver yelled back, pushing Gold down. She went to Bow. "Yes?" Silver asked him, kneeling down.

"I'm scared, Silver." Bow answered, wrapping his arms around Silver. Silver picked him up and went to Gold. He glared at Bow then smiled at Silver. Silver returned his smile with a hateful look. She didn't trust him. "Oh, yeah. I didn't bring **those** creatures here. They are after all of us, Silver. Not just me. I need your help." Gold said, watching Silver rub Bow's back. Silver looked up. "We need to steal the Gold Scepter of Addrios." He sighed. Bow and Silver looked at him. The Gold Scepter of Addrios was the most highly protective, watched, important scepter in all the lands. They could only killed a certain type of creatures. "**Those** creatures?" Silver asked. Gold nodded. "We'll need backup." Silver said. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. Especially for Gold. She was only doing for the safety of Bow. Not another reason. At least, she thought so.

Okay, how did you like that? Good start for a new chapter of a new story? Don't you worry, Jake will be introduced back into the story either in chapter two or three. I think two but I don't know. Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them execpt for Silver, Bow, Gold, Spark, Flame, Aqua, and the creatures. And the land. Just not anything from ADJL show.

Chapter Two

"Exactly what I thought. Don't worry, I have all of it taken care of. Guys!" Gold said, smiling. Silver raised an eyebrow. Three boys came in. One had white blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and yellow robes. The second had red hair, black eyes with streaks of red, and red robes. The last one had blue hair, dark blue eyes, and blue robes. "Spark, Flame, and Aqua." Gold introuduced.

"Let me guess, Electric dragon, Flame dragon, and Water dragon." Silver sighed, situating Bow. He still was in her arms and he was getting heavy. Gold nodded.

"So, lets get out of this cave and see what we are up against." Gold said, starting to walk forward.

"We need one more." Silver blurted out. Gold turned. "Jake." She said. He wouldn't know who Jake was. Would he?

"You mean that annoying, over cofident American dragon?" Gold asked bewilderd.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Silver asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes. "I met him before." He whispered.

"Well, Bow and I will get Jake. Just stay here. Okay?" Silver told him. Gold relucntly nodded. "C'mon Bow." Silver said, transforming. The soft light bounced on her silver scales, putting little rainbows on the walls and floors. Bow transformed. He had blue, red, orange, purple, indigo, green and all other shades and colors of the rainbow. He was small for now, but one day, he would tower over Silver. His wings would be larger, he would have more muscle. Soon, he wouldn't need Silver anymore. Silver turned away and started to fly out of the Crystal Cave.

She stopped at Jake's house. Bow tried to land, but ended up hitting his head on the concrete. "Ouch! I'll never get landing right." Bow said, holding his human head. Silver examined the head. Just a scratch and a bruise.

"You'll get it one day, Bow." Silver sighed, walking up the steps and knocking on the door. Jake's mom answered.

"Oh! Silver, what a surprise! We haven't seen you for four months! Jake's been worried." She said, pushing Bow and Silver right in.

"You've only been gone from Earth for an hour, Silver." Bow whispered.

"Hush! Earth's time goes faster than Acheksu's..." Silver tried to whisper back.

"Bless you." Jake's mom answered. "Well, come on in, I have a chocolate cake waiting." She said, pushing them into the kitchen.

"Time." Silver finished. Bow grabbed a seat and dug into his peice of chocolate cake, getting it all over his face.

"Is this your brother, Silver?" Jake's mom asked, watching him stuff his face.

"No. He's like it though. I was flying and I saw a little boy, he was about three, crying so I brought him up. He knows I'm not his mother or sister, but just a really good friend." Silver said, slowly chewing her cake. The back door flew open and Jake and Haley came in from school.

"Hey Silver! I thought you forgot about me! Who's he?" Jake asked, sitting down next to Silver.

"Mom! Can I have a piece of cake?" Haley asked.

"No. Silver and... I'm sorry, what is your name?" Jake's mom asked Bow.

Bow looked up from his cake. "Bow."

"Okay. Silver and Bow are guests." Jake's mom said. (Okay, I'm gonna for now put J mom for Jake's mom. Okay? Okay.)

Haley and Jake moaned. "So, why did you come?" Haley asked.

"We need Jake. If that is okay." Silver started, puttting down her fork.

"He can't come with us! He'll die! Or pop, or disgengrate, or fry up, or..." Bow started but Silver put her hand over Bow's mouth. J mom eyes were wide.

"He'll be safe if he just follows my instructions. I promise. Please. We could really use his help." Silver said, giving Bow the eye. He flinched.

J mom nodded. Jake leaped up. "Okay, so where do we go?"

Silver flew into the room first. almost colliding into Spark. He screamed and ducked just in time. Bow crashed into Gold. Jake landed. "It's safe to go to human, Jake." Silver said, transforming herself. Jake did it and sighed. He didn't do whatever Bow was telling him that was gonna happen to him. He turned and his eyes narrowed.

"Gold." Jake said hatefully.

"Jake." Gold spat back. Silver glanced at the two then turned to some shouting. Spark and Flame were yelling at each other. Gold turned and rolled his eyes. He picked up a crystal and threw it at them. They stopped immeadintely. "Okay, everybody listen up." Gold shouted, walking to the center of the room. "They are after us. Especially Silver and Bow. We can stop them if we get the Gold Scepter of Addrios. Now..." Gold said.

"Whose after us?" Jake asked. Gold turned to him.

"You know, the regular. Demons, Soul Suckers, Skeletons, everything evil." Gold told him. "Now, I know you guys may think..."

"What's the Gold Scepter of Addrios." Jake asked again.

"This is why I didn't want him with us, Silver." Gold hissed. "It's exactly what it says. It's a scepter that is gold and it's the scetper of Addrios." Gold said. "Now, all you guys may think that st..." Gold started.

"Who is Addiros?" Jake asked a third time.

Gold yelled. "ADDIROS IS THE GOD OF SUNLIGHT. THE GOD OF THE SUN. THE GOD OF EVERYTHING THAT IS GOOD! DO YOU HAVE ALL YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED?" Gold screamed. His golden eyes were now streak in red. Which meant he was at his boiling point. Bow hid behind Silver. Jake nodded. Gold took a breath. "Okay,"

"Why are they after us? Or them?" Aqua asked suddenly. Gold screamed.

"They are after us becasue of our blood. You know we have special powers out of our Dragon forms. And we are a group of powerful dragons. Especailly Bow, Silver, and I. Now, is that all! For everyone?" No one said anything. "Okay, it may seem impossible but I'm sure we can steal it." Gold finally finished.

"Steal what?" A voice asked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gold yelled, turning to the voice.

A demon with large green eyes, was in the doorway, smiling wickedly with it's crooked rotten teeth. "Hello, my friends." It said. Gold and everyone else screamed as the demon lurched forward, into the room.

Okay, hope you guys like this chapter.Sorry it took so long! Exams. (Points at Teachers. Their fault!Not mind. Don't hate me. Hate them) Anywho, Tommorow is the last day of school! For me! Yeah! (Spins around while swinging arms.) No school, and that means I'llupdate faster!I think there will be another character in this story. (Sakume made him! Thanks for the idea. I will put it in it. :) Hope you don't mind.) Please Review!

For those who reviewed:

YFWE: Yeah, she does. But not much. She kinda hates him.

Teenchic2004: He's is arrogant. But not really much proper. He's impaient and among other things, kinda rude.

Goodybad: Hope you like this chapter! I think you mean Jake. You said Jack but I think I know what you mean.

Sakume: I hope you don't mind me taking Black. I think I will add him. I am up for ideas. Always. :) Any story of mine anyway. Thanks.

Justin94: Welcome to the Family:) lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll keep on reviewing. I hate to lose any of my reviewers. I cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I was grounded again. Sorry. My evil parents look for these things. They actually take joy into ruining my life. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Three

(This is kinda like the Demon's Point of View, I'll tell you when it goes back to normal.)

The demon fell on it's belly, looking up at the kids against the wall. To his calculations, he should have been able to grab the girl with the silver hair and the little boy behind her. But, they all moved, which totally destroyed his chances of an easy pick up and leave. Then, to his surprise, all of them began to morph into dragons! No one told him they were ALL dragons. One was pure whitish yellowish dragon, with electricity bouncing off and on him. Then, a Fire Dragon was to the Electric Dragon's left and to the right, was a blue dragon that kept on changing colors of different blues. Then, the demon finally realized that the blue dragon was made out of water! Water Dragons were supposedly very rare to this day and age. In the front of the pack, was a gleaming gold dragon. He had razor sharp, black talons that clicked on the crystal floors as he began to charge forward. A bright red dragon flew up into the air. It seemed to have no potential element, or magic. Just a regular normal dragon. Then to the left of the normal dragon, was a bright silver dragon. Magic surrounded the dragon. Next to the silver dragon, was a dragon with scales the color of the rainbow. Magic also surrounded the little dragon. So these were the two dragons he needed to steal. Then, pain shot up the demon's chest.

The demon looked down. The gold dragon had just rammed into him! He blinked. Then threw himself at the gold dragon. That's when that pesky normal dragon hit him with a blast of fire. That puny little dragon decided to mess with a demon. Well, he had another thing coming. He grabbed the regular dragon and slammed both dragons together. The Electric, Fire, and Water Dragon started running at him. What were they doing? As he thought it out, the three dragons came closer and closer. Finally, it was too late. They headbutted him. But, there powers fused together and the demon got shot away, miles and miles from the Crystal Cave. His master was going to hurt him so much, The demon thought as he headed home.

(Back to the regular point of view.)

They all turned back to human forms. "Thank you Spark, Aqua, Flame. We could have... I don't even want to think about it." Silver said, hugging the three brothers. Gold's eye twitched. Flame and Aqua quickly escaped the hug. Spark wasn't that lucky. He almost had all his breath taken away from him. She turned. "Well, we need to get out of here. If they know where the Crystal Cave is, we aren't safe." She sighed.

"But if I go out there I'll..." Jake spoke up, pointing to the door.

Silver walked to Jake. She took out a pocketknife and sliced her wrist. Gold blood oozed out. She grabbed Jake's wrist and also sliced it. Red blood oozed out. She put her wrist on his. A shock made Jake snapped his wrist away. The cut was gone, replaced by a crystal tattoo. It shimmered on his wrist. "Cool!" Jake said.

"It'll help protect you. You can use magic now. More magic then you could. And you won't die in Acheksu." She said, turning.

"Bless you." Jake told her.

"No. That is this country's name." Silver told him. the corners of her mouth tilted upward.

"Achoo?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Bless you." Bow said, smiling.

"Acheksu." Silver told him.

"Acheyshooie?" (Jake)

"Say it like this, Ack-a-shoe. Acheksu." (Silver.)

"Oh! Acheksu." He finally pronounced it right. Silver nodded.

"Come on." Gold said, holding the door open. Spark, Flame, and Aqua walked through the door. Bow and Silver went to the door. Gold put his arm around Silver's waist and walked with her, making the door slam in Jake's face.

"Just because we have had a disagreement every time we meet..." Jake murmured while he opened the door back up.

They got to the ledge. "So where are we going?" Silver asked Gold. She had finally gotten Gold's arm of her waist.

"We go to the palace where Addrios's scepter is at. You know, get use to the area. We can go to that fancy hotel that is near the palace." Gold told Silver.

"But we have no money." Silver said. Gold grinned.

"Our scales would sell very high. I'll sell three of my scales." Gold told her, putting his arm around her waist again. He then formed into his dragon. The others followed.

Jake marveled over how weird Acheksu was. After he received a severe yelling from Silver that how Acheksu is very sensitive. (Meaning if you were by a tree, and you said to someone that you thought the tree was weird that it had purple bark, the tree would hit you over your head.) Suddenly, large mountains made out of clouds appeared on the horizon. "So where is this palace located?" Jake asked.

"In the foothills of Cloud Mountains. It's really beautiful, Jake. You will love it." Silver sighed, thinking already of the things waited for them. As they reached the beginning of Cloud Mountains, the sun disappeared. Bow whimpered and stuck to Silver's side. Flying secretly behind them, a Soul Sucker watched them. He was sent for the Rainbow Dragon. The Soul Sucker rolled his eyes. That puny little twerp would just be his dessert. He also had an elf soul, puppy soul, and a goblin soul in his bottle. He would be full tonight.

As it got dark, and the full moon came, Silver began to glow brightly. "I wish you didn't glow. You know glowing things attract people." Gold sighed. Silver shrugged helplessly. The Soul Sucker smiled. Now it was easier to follow them. Soul Sucker's had bad eyesight, especially at night. It smiled and zoomed forward. This was going to be easy.

Please Review.

For those who reviewed:

Sakume: Okay. But I don't want him to be shy around Silver. He's in love. Is that okay? Please review!

Goodybad: It's okay. I make typos too. Nah. I'll get Silver to fly me away from the penguins! I'll tell her to pick you up too.

YFWE: Cool. Ohio. Anyway, here is your update. Sorry it took me so long. Grounded again.

Justin94: Hope you like this chapter.

Wilddog14: No and no. He's not Brad or Fred. Or even related to them. He's just a character I created. Like Silver. Please review.

Moto Chick: Don't plead. I can't get away from this story. Trust me. Anyway, plz review.

Hawkgrl32: You can be my biggest and bestest fan. I didn't know you liked it that bad. Anyway, tell danny I said hi. I didn't even know it was beautiful. Anyway, please review! (And I'll keep writing!)


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake. Because everything else is pretty much mine.

Everyone. There is a new character in this story. His name is Black. All the credit goes to my friend, Sakume. Thank her not me.

Chapter Four

The Soul Sucker hit the rainbow dragon hard, making them both plummet to the ground. Bow cried out. The Soul Sucker chanted a few word and a wall of light hit Silver and the others. The Soul Sucker turned around and put it's nasty lips on Bow's mouth. Then it sucked. Silver regained her balance first. She flew towards the Soul Sucker. Bow already looked deathly pale. It was close to Bow's soul. Silver was not going to make it. "Bow!" Silver cried. Suddenly, something hit the Soul Sucker. Then Bow disappeared. And reappeared next to Silver. The Soul Sucker looked around wildly. It was picked up by an invisible force, swung it around, and the Soul Sucker was thrown across the sky.

Suddenly, a branch snapped next to Silver. She swirled around. A tall boy stood in front of her. From the moonlight, and Silver's glow, she could see what he looked like. He had wild black hair, and bright green eyes. She thought she saw a hint of red in them but it disappeared. Silver turned into a human. She came to his shoulders. "Did you save Bow?" Silver asked him quietly, looking up. He had his head tilted down so he could see her. Silver hated being short.

"Yes, I did." He answered. Silver hugged him. He wasn't expecting her to do that so he stumbled backwards. They both fell down. He landed on Silver, Silver of course, was on the bottom. Now, he got a good look at her face. She was quite beautiful. Milky skin, purple eyes, silver hair. Slim frame. Then he realized that he was on top of her. He quickly got off. Silver dusted herself off. She could have swore that she had felt a lot of muscles on him.

"Sorry. Thank you for saving Bow." Silver said, turning back to him.

"Don't worry, Bow. I'll save you!" Jake's voice was heard. Suddenly, the boy was flown back as Jake in his dragon form hit him head on. Then a flash of gold flew past Silver, telling her Gold had also joined the fight. Aqua, Spark, and Flame walked to Silver. She could barely see Jake and Gold, fighting against... a black dragon! He could turn into a black dragon? It really was a small world after all.

"Jake! Gold! Stop!" Silver shouted, seeing the black dragon being pushed around. They didn't listen. Anger bubbled up into Silver. Her purple eyes turned into a darker purple and streaks of silver went through them. "STOP IT!" She yelled. Jake and Gold were thrown away from the black dragon and hit a tree. Silver ran to the black dragon. He turned into his human form. His eyes were pure red but soon they turned to his normal forest green eyes. "Are you okay?" Silver asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just say they couldn't touch me." He said, smirking a bit. Silver smiled and turned to the two boys. When they had hit the wall, they had turned into their human forms.

"Are you guys dense! He saved Bow from the Soul Sucker! I think you owe him an apology and a thank you." Silver scowled, putting her hands on her hips. Gold and Jake quickly murmured a thank you/apology.

"I am so sorry they attacked you. What is your name again?" Silver asked him. He looked around nervously.

"I don't have a name." He whispered to her.

"Oh! Well, um, I'll give you a name. If that's okay." Silver said, looking up at him. His face was twisted in pain. And he was rubbing his stomach. "You don't look okay. What happened?" Silver finally said.

"That idiot right there head butted me right in the stomach!" The boy said, pointing at Jake.

"I said I'm sorry." Jake muttered, stepping behind the triplets. He glared at him then turned to Silver, his eyes softening.

"So, what did you plan to name me?" He said, smiling.

"I'm thinking Black. Do you like?" Silver asked. He nodded. "Well, Black. I'm Silver. This is Bow. And I'm sure you know the two idiots that attacked you, right?"

"Gold and Jake." He growled.

"Yeah. And those are Aqua, Spark, and Flame." Silver finished. Black nodded.

"So, where you guys headed?" Black asked them, turning to the Cloud Mountains.

"To the museum where Addrios's scepter is." Silver answered.

"I'm heading there. Can I come with you, Silver?" Black said, turning to her.

"Of course you can." Silver told him, nodding. Suddenly, Gold grabbed Silver's wrist and pulled her near him.

"ARE YOU DENSE? We can't take him with us. We don't even have enough rooms with him. We only have enough money for three rooms. And he isn't sharing a room with you." Gold growled, tightening his grip on Silver's wrist.

"He's not. Let go. Thanks. You see, the triplets get a room. I get a room. But Bow can't sleep with you guys, so he going to be in my room. Which leaves a free bed. So, he either he is sleeping with Jake and you, or one of the triplets are going to be in your room. It's all worked out. No worries." Silver explained, rubbing her wrist. Gold started blabbing something but he stopped, knowing it was useless. Silver patted Gold on the head and turned to Black, who was waiting patiently.

"It is set then. You can stay with us." Silver told him. He smiled.

"Thank you, Silver." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. Gold glared at Black. _How dare he kiss any part of Silver's body. She's mine! Not his. What does she see in him anyway. All I see is a big macho wannabe. Just remember, Silver used to be my girlfriend. She can't help but think about me._ Gold thought. Silver blushed and took her hand back. She turned into her dragon form and flew up. Black copied and flew up beside her. Gold flew up and flew to the other side of Silver, closer than Black was. He whispered something into Silver's ear. She laughed and pushed him playfully. He snuggled up a bit closer. It was Black's turn to glare. Jake snickered. Gold liked Silver. Black like Silver. Even Jake thought Silver was kind of cute. But he had his sights on Rose. So, it didn't matter. The triplets flew far behind them. They didn't want to be caught up into Gold or Black in a fight about Silver.

They arrived at a hotel at eleven o'clock. Gold picked off three scales off his body and gave them to the clerk. He gave Gold hundred and seventy-three dollars back. Then he gave Gold three cards. Gold gave Aqua and Silver the other two cards. Then they went into their rooms. Silver and Bow in one room, Gold and Jake and Black in the next room, and the triplets in the third room. Silver tucked Bow into the second bed. "Goodnight, Bow." Silver told him, kissing him on the forehead. He smiled and snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Silver, you got a problem." Bow said, looking up at her. Silver cocked her head. "Gold really likes you. I think Black also likes you. One day, they are both gonna bite their heads off. When they do, can I record it?" Bow asked.

Silver laughed. "They don't like me. At least, I don't think they do. Why would they even like me, Bow? There is plenty of beautiful girls out there." Silver sighed.

"No. They like you. Really. They..." Bow said but Silver put her finger on Bow's mouth.

"Hush. Time to sleep, Bow. Goodnight." Silver told him. She got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Goodnight." Bow said defeated. Silver walked into the bathroom. She stared in the mirror. Did they really like her? She sighed and slipped her nightclothes on. If they liked her. Why didn't her parents keep her. Silver felt her heart ache. She didn't like thinking about her parents. She blinked and walked out. She slipped into her bed and soon, she knew no more. In the window, the Soul Sucker was watching Bow and Silver carefully. He decided he was gonna get the soul out of Silver first. He laughed and flew off.

Okay, do you like? Sakume, did I portray him right? I need your help! I want you to create me Gargoyles! Funny ones, smart ones, dumb ones, scared ones. Stuff like that. Oh. They are real Gargoyles. But they can turn into stone. They can have animal and human characteristics. Like for instance, you can have one that can have like a lion's mane. Or a shark's fin. Something like. Skin color, eye color, characteristics, if they are funny, dumb, etc. Please create one! Please review!

For those who Reviewed:

YFWE: I'm glad you liked the Acheksu part. I was hoping people would like it!

Sakume: I hope I portray him right. But, he wasn't quiet because he was talking to Silver. Not the others. So. Tell me I did it right!

Justin94: Here is the next one. I hope you liked this one.

Lavenderpaw: Thanks for reading my story! Welcome to the family of reviewers! lol! Anyway, I'll try to read your story as soon as possible. I feel really smart. :P

Hawkgrl32: Yeah. I understand you perfectly. Sister! Hahahaha. (I'm hyper.) Anyway, don't throw knives! Girl, you will poke someone's eyes out. But, I give you permission to throw them at Danny! hahaha. jk!

Goodybad: Uh oh. That sounds really bad! Silver's coming. Oh, and when you're flying. Can you pick up my dry cleaning. And maybe something for me to eat. You got money with you right? lol!


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry it took so long! I've been really really busy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL. And I do not own the gargoyles that Goodybad and Sakume made (They won't be in this chapter. They will probably be in the next though.) (If you didn't make any gargoyles, you can, they won't be a big part in the story, but they will be in the story here and there.) But I do own Silver, Bow, Gold, the triplets, and Smooches.

I will not be able to update from July 9th to July 17th. I'm going to Colorado!

Chapter Five

Black laid quietly. Black needed to get out of this hotel room, but Gold was not asleep yet. Black's bed was the farthest from the door. He would have to pass Jake, who was thankfully snoozing away, then Gold, who was wide awake. How could he tell? The shadows told him. He turned. He could hear Jake moan about something then turn. Black sighed quietly. His own eyelids were getting droopy. Which wasn't good, for he had to get out of the room to protect Addrios's scepter. He closed his eyes. He would go to sleep. He would just pretend to sleep, he told himself.

Black was in a small room. A woman laid on the bed, her breathing labored. A little boy beside him was crying his heart out. The little boy was about seven years old. The boy had wild black hair and his bright green eyes were dull and bloodshot. He felt sorry for the little boy. It was clear that the little boy's mother was going to die. The woman moaned. The little boy jumped up and ran to the woman's side.

'Momma? Everything's gonna be okay, right? Right, Momma? Daddy is gonna come, isn't he?' The little boy asked. The woman turned to the boy. The woman had long black hair and pale blue eyes.

'Of course it is, baby. Of course it is.' She said hoarsely. Black knew she was lying. He just had a sudden feeling. The little boy watched her for a second.

'Momma, I love you.' He whispered, leaning down and giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

The woman didn't answer. She moaned loudly. A short doctor rushed in, pushing the little boy out. The heart monitor was not beeping. 'No!' The little boy cried, tears forming into his eyes. The heart monitor started beeping. She slowly turned her head. 'The scepter! Guard it.' She said breathlessly. She cried out. The heart monitor did not beep again.

Black sprung up in his bed, gasping for air. His cheeks were wet. He looked around. Gold was finally asleep. Black slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes. Then he silently made his way to the museum.

Silver woke up shortly after eight o'clock in the morning. Bow was still sleeping, cuddled up in his sheets. She slipped her clothes on. "Bow, wake up." Silver said, lightly shaking him. Bow grumbled and turned. "Bow!" Silver said, more sternly. Bow woke up.

"Do we have to get up this early?" Bow whined, sitting up in bed.

"Yes. We've got to learn the layout, the time all the guards do their shifts, the camera system, the..." Silver started.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." Bow said. Silver smiled. Silver walked out of the room, to let Bow get dressed. Silver walked into a room. Gold and Jake were still asleep. Black was no where to be seen.

Silver shook Jake. "Jake, wake up. It's burning daylight." She told him. Jake opened his eyes wearily. She smiled and turned to Gold.

"Gold." She called out, shaking him violently. He was such a heavy sleeper. "Gold!" Silver yelled in his ear. Gold sprung up. "Time to get up." She told him. He muttered something under his breath and got up. Silver walked out and went to the Triplets room. They, fortunately, were already up.

Silver went to turn around the corner, to get to her room, when she collided into something heavy. The thing landed on her. She turned her head. Black was sprawled on top of her. "Oh, hey Silver. We should stop falling for each other. I mean, falling on each other." Black said, a tint of pink on his cheeks. He got up and helped Silver.

"It was my fault again. I wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm alright. Where were you?" Silver told him.

"Uh, around." Black answered. He looked nervous. Silver raised her eyebrows.

"Around. Wow, that explains a lot." She said sarcastically. Black grinned sheepishly at her. The door opened and Jake and Gold walked out. The triplets and Bow soon joined them at the breakfast in the front of the hotel. Black quickly ate and left. Gold waited till he left the hotel doors before he started talking.

"Okay... this is the plan." Gold said, his mouth full of a cinnamon bun. Jake looked in his orange juice. A couple pieces of cinnamon bun was floating in his juice.

"Say it, don't spray it." Jake told him, getting up to get him some more juice.

"Yes, that is disgusting. Chew your food first, swallow it, then talk when there is no food in your mouth." Silver said. Gold looked irritated but swallowed his half-chewed cinnamon bun. He coughed and took a drink of his coffee.

"Okay, Silver, I want you to check the outside of the museum. Up, down, to the right, to the left, to the side, everything. See where we can get in and where we can get out. Jake, Spark, and Aqua, I want you guys to take a tour of this museum. Remember every camera. Write them down if you have too. Flame and I will be in the library, checking the floor plans and security plans of the museum. Did everyone know what they are going to do?" Gold said.

"You mean, I have to be in the library?" Flame asked, looking horrified.

"Um, can Flame switch with me. He's never been in a library before. Aqua has but he doesn't like reading." Spark asked enthusiastically.

"Okay, Spark will go with me for the floor plans and stuff. Flame, you go with Jake and Aqua. Help them remember security cameras. Everyone got that?" Gold said. Everyone nodded. "Okay, lets split up." Gold told them, standing up.

Silver yawned. She was on the museum's roof. There was the vent to get into the museum. The air was quite cold. Usually she would fall asleep in warm weather, not cold. She turned to human and laid on the museum's roof. It was unnaturally warm. There was a sweet smell in the air. She curled up and closed her eyes. Gold told them to meet at one for lunch and to tell what they have figured out. It was only ten. She could take an hour or two nap and then explore the gift shop before going to meet Gold and the others. She slipped into dreamland as a Soul Sucker flew towards her.

Black was outside the museum, catching up on his sleep. He was hidden by the tall grass behind the museum. Something past over him. He opened his eyes then shut them quickly. The sun was right above his eyes. He sat up and opened his eyes slowly. When the light didn't hurt his eyes, he turn just to see a Soul Sucker land on top of the museum. Black jumped up. He remembered what happened yesterday. Was Bow up there? Or even Silver. He quickly changed into a black dragon and flew up.

The Soul Sucker was already bent down over someone. All Black could tell that the person had white tennis shoes. He landed to the side of the person and froze. The Soul Sucker already had it's nasty lips on the person. The person was Silver. The Soul Sucker moved it's hand and a force hit Black, making him almost fall of the building. The Soul Sucker opened up a small, round container and placed a small whitish ball in the container, then tightening the lid. Silver laid on the roof. Her chest did not move. Black ran at the Soul Sucker. The Soul Sucker was standing up, so it did not see Black until the last second. The Soul Sucker flew across the building and crashed into the vent. The round container flew off the Soul Sucker's body and rolled it's way off the building. Black gasped and flew up. He dived for the container. He ripped the container open. Two whitish balls flew out of the container. It circled Black then shot up into the sky. The Soul Sucker had jumped off the building. Black started to fly up but the Soul Sucker landed right on him, making the Soul Sucker and him hit the ground hard.

The two whitish balls zoomed towards Silver's body. One of the smaller whitish balls hit the larger ball. The larger ball flew to the left. The small whitish ball entered Silver's body. She snapped up, looking around wildly. The last ball zoomed towards the hotel. It entered the hotel and zoomed straight for a small golden retriever puppy.

Black threw the Soul Sucker off him and flew up to the building. The Soul Sucker zoomed away from the museum and the hotel, heading for Acheksu's largest forest. Black landed on the roof and formed into his human form. "Silver are you okay?" He asked her, going up to her.

Silver looked at him confusingly then broke out into a huge grin. Black smiled back and helped her up. She wobbled a bit then stopped. She leaned against Black. Black's heart began to race. She sniffed. _What is she doing?_, He thought. Then she leaned against him more. Then she did the most weirdest thing. She stuck out her tongue, and licked his cheek.

.:Silver's POV:.

I woke up in a strange room. It was like Bow's and my room in the hotel, but it only had one bed. A man lounged on the bed, reading a book. Of course, to the untrained eye, he would have looked like a regular man that had pointy ears. But, to anyone else, he was an elf. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He also needed a shave real bad. He wore a white T-shirt and some boxers. I got up. Which wasn't very different than laying down. The man seemed familiar. I walked toward him cautiously. He turned his head and looked at me. He wore half rimmed glasses. "What's wrong, girl?" He asked me.

'Why am I in this room?' I asked him. But all that came out was: "Bark bark ruff whimper." The elf raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He muttered. He smiled and closed his book. "Come here, Smooches." He called, patting the bed beside him.

Smooches? My name was Silver. Not Smooches. Who in there right mind would call someone Smooches? But, my body forced me to run up to the bed and jump. Unfortunately, I didn't make it and I fell on my back. "Ouch." He said. He picked me up and set me on the bed. A woman, another elf, was sleeping in the bed.

The man scratched my back. It felt so good. I laid down and turned on my side. Then I realized I had yellow legs. Well, actually, I had golden fur on my short, stubby legs. The man rubbed my tummy. I shot up and turned. I saw a clock, which said 1:30. Then I saw a dresser, which was in front of the bed, on the other side of the wall, and a mirror was hanging above it. In the mirror, I saw the two elves and a small golden retriever puppy. I screamed. Which came out in a howl. Which woke the woman up. She had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a blue silk nightgown with black lace at the hem. I leaped off the bed and ran for the door. Of course, it was closed. I looked at the man and the woman. The man got up quickly and opened the door.

I bounded down the hall. The man closed the door and jogged. As I turn to go into the kitchen, where I was suppose to meet my friends, the man picked me up.

"No, Smooches. Outside is this way." He told me, leading me outside. He set me down and sat down at a bench. Whoa. Did he think I needed to go to the restroom. If I was, I wasn't going anywhere near him. I laid down in the tall grass and waited. Someone walked out of the hotel. No, not now, I told myself. Someone was walking in. The elf man nodded to her. She nodded back. She opened the door. I ran as fast as my little four golden legs could carry me. I dashed inside. The man, unfortunately, saw me. He sprang up. I ran into the kitchen.

Gold, Bow, Jake, Black, and the triplets were sitting there, watching. I ran over there to see what they were looking at. What I saw shocked me. There was me, actually my body, eating. But, I had my face in a large cake. White and pink frosting was all over my face. I watched horrified.

"Smooches!" A voice called out, somewhat near. I ran over and jumped into Jake's lap. Jake jumped a bit and looked down. The Elvin man ran past the kitchen, still calling "Smooches!" My body looked up for just a second, then went back to eating.

"Whoa. Where did you come from?" Jake asked me, scratching me behind the ears.

'I'm Silver! I think I traded bodies with a dog name Smooches!' I cried. But all that came out was barking. I jumped up on the table. Gold, Black, Bow, and the triplets looked at me. I barked some more. Well, actually, I was trying to say something, but they can't understand dog. My body watched me then went back to eating. How was I gonna get my body back?

Okay, Review!

For those who Reviewed:

Teenchic2004: Yes. I want the Soul Sucker to be mysterious. You might learn more about it later. (wink wink)

YFWE: Yeah, sure he is. No, he has plans to kill them.

Hawkgrl32: I'm a girl. I'm not mad. It's just a question. You have to know these kind of things. You don't wanna call someone he if its a she or a she if its a he. And you don't wanna call them an it. So yeah. You could have just checked my profile. But anyway, yeah.

Wilddog14: No. They thought he was the Soul Sucker that had Bow. I'm glad you like my story.

Goodybad: Here's your update. Thanks for the gargoyle. He will be in the next chap if you're wondering.

Sakume: Yay! Anyway, you don't have to put Jake in it. You can if you want. Just say that it's Black's history and that Black is your character, that I use, and its for people who want to know about Black. Thanks for the gargoyles! They will be in the next chapter. (Hands you a basket of cookies) Enjoy!

Lavenderpaw: I feel really smart, I don't know if I explained everything good. I'm sick and so I want to get this chapter up before I go to Colorado. Anyway, thanks.

Jedi Master: Did you read chapter four too? Anyway, you rock more because you reviewed which makes me wanna update. Here you go!


	6. Chapter Six

I'm back! Yeah! I don't own Jake or Black or Trizord or the three brothers Dummkopf, Elegante, Decisore. Black and the three brothers are Sakume's and Trizord is Goodybad. But I do own Silver, Bow, The triplets, and Smooches. Smooches is dedicated to my Golden Retriever puppy Sandy. She died of a disease that is deadly and contagious. I think it was called Parvo. She was about three months old.

Chapter Six

Silver's POV

Jake picked me up and set me down on the floor. "No! I'm Silver!" Which, of course, came out like a low growl. Jake scooted up so I couldn't get into his lap. The Elven man spotted me and scooped me up.

"Sorry if she bothered you. I don't know what's gotten into her." The man apologized. He led me to his room again. His wife was dressed and ready to go somewhere. He put me down and got dressed. I turned away. Then they left. With me in the room. Hello? Do you know how rude that is? They are gonna go somewhere and I have to wait here and not go pee in this room. I scowled and jumped successfully on the bed. Hours past. I dozed off once or twice. Finally it was around nine o'clock at night and they still haven't showed up. I whimpered silently. I was hungry, thirsty, and I had to go! "Somebody please help me!" I yelled. It came out as a howl. A loud howl. I waited for a moment. Then started howling softly.

Suddenly, the doorknob twitched. Then I heard "Darn it!". Then the door busted open. A large gargoyle stood in the doorway. It had large pointy teeth, nose, ears, face. Basically everything was pointy. He had large brown eagle wings and goat legs. And then he had this extremely large hazel eyes. "Hiya puppy. I heard you had to go to the potty." The gargoyle chuckled.

"You can hear me?" I asked incredulously. The gargoyle nodded. "Can you take me outside? I have to go!" I shrieked, standing up. The gargoyle nodded. He scooped me up and walked me out the door. As we passed the door, I noticed the doorknob was broken.

"I break everything I touch." He said sheepishly.

"Whatever you do, don't break me!" I growled.

"Don't worry, I won't. I think." He told me. He ran down the hall. We made it quickly outside. And nobody saw a goat/hawk gargoyle carrying a puppy running down the hall, going outside. He let me down on the grass and I looked up at him. "Go." He said.

"Go away." I told him. His eyes went wide and he turned a little pink. He flew off and onto the museum. I quickly went and then waited for him to come back down. "So, how come you can hear me?" I asked him.

"Gargoyles can hear magical creatures." He answered.

"I need your help. Can you get me into my body. I'm really not a dog. I'm a human stuck in a dog's body. A dog is in my body." I told him. He thought for a moment.

"You are gonna have to go to the three brothers. I can't do it. But they can." He finally said. I tried to raise an eyebrow. But of course, I didn't have one. "Let me take you too them." He muttered, walking into the museum.

The museum was dark and quiet. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away. I shivered slightly as I followed the Gargoyle towards the rare vases exhibit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" I told it.

"Trizord. You are...?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Silver. That is my human name but this stupid dog's name is Smooches." I spat.

He laughed and stopped, gazing around. "Dummkopf, Elegante, Decisore, come here!" Trizord yelled. His voice echoed throughout the museum. I heard some faint flapping from far away. It became louder and louder. Suddenly, three large gargoyles landed in front of Trizord and me. I yelped. They all gazed at me then turned to Trizord. "That's Dummkopf." He said, pointing to a large gargoyle with green skin, blue eyes, and green dragon wings. "He's the youngest. He's kinda dumb if you ask me. That's Elegante." He told me, pointing to another large one with blue skin, gray eyes, and blue dragon wings. "He's the middle one. He's really smart. And that's Decisore." He finished, pointing to the biggest gargoyle with gray skin, green eyes, and gray dragon wings. (See a pattern?) " He is the oldest. He's not that smart. Smarter than me." Trizord said. I nodded. The gargoyles kinda looked scary.

"So, what did you want, Trizord?" Decisore boomed, glaring down at Trizord. Dummkopf snickered silently. He loved when his older brother yelled at someone other than him.

"Silver, she needed your help. Go on, ask him." Trizord said, pushing me across the floor on my butt.

Decisore, Elegante, and Dummkopf looked down to see me. "Uh, hi there. Um. I was a human before my soul got put in a dog. It's because of a Soul Sucker. Anyway, I want to be my human self and not let this dog ruin my life." I said quickly.

"And what makes you think that we would do it for you?" Elegante inquired, bending down his large head.

"Um, Trizord said you would." I said, pointing up with my paw up at Trizord. I slipped on the slippery floor and fell flat on my tummy and face.

"No I didn't! I said they might." Trizord blurted.

"You didn't say they might. I quote you said 'You are gonna have to go to the three brothers. I can't do it. But they can.' Unquote." Silver told him. Trizord snorted.

"Silence. Now, what makes you willing to come for our magical abilities?" Decisore asked.

"I need something to help me and this boy to survive but I can't do it when I'm a dog." I yelled at him.

He sneered. "Well, what makes you think we are gonna help a dog?" He continued.

There was only one way they were gonna do it for me. I hated doing it but I had too.

"Decisore, do you know who you are talking too?" I asked him quietly. He raised a gray eyebrow and shook his head. So I told him.

"Oh my! I'm SO sorry. It was stupid of me. I didn't realize it was you. Please forgive me!" He spluttered. Elegante, Trizord, and Dummkopf were in a state of shock. Decisore started mumbling some words. Elegante and Dummkopf joined in.

.:Normal POV:.

The whitish ball floated out of the puppy's mouth and flew towards a hotel room. Another, smaller, white ball met the larger one halfway. They rubbed against each other then flew to their correct bodies.

Silver opened her eyes and sprang up out of bed. The covers were in a bunch and all the others were asleep on the floor. Expect for Black. He was gone. "What are you guys doing?" Silver asked them loudly. They all opened their eyes warily.

"Silver?" Gold asked her, standing up next to her.

"Yes?" Silver said, getting off the bed.

"What happened?" Gold asked her, as she fixed the covers on the bed. Silver quickly explained everything as fast as she could. The only thing she didn't say was what she said to the Gargoyles. About who she was. She never wanted to talk about that. It happened when she was younger. She shivered just remembering about it. She had told them the Gargoyles were all happy to help her. "I'm going to kill that Soul Sucker." Gold said furiously. Silver just rolled her eyes. Did he really still like her?

"Oh, yeah. There is a way to get out on each side of the building. What did you guys find out?" She asked them.

Gold had said that there was no security at night. Only gargoyles and something else protected the museum at night. "Tomorrow we steal the scepter. Everyone relax and get a goodnight's sleep." Gold told them. "Stay in bed as long as you like. There is no limit to how long you can stay asleep, unless it turns out to be ten o'clock, which will be the time we will get ready to steal the scepter." Everyone bade goodnight to each other and Silver laid on her bed.

Surely stealing something of the utmost importance in Acheksu was going to be heavily guarded. Decisore, Elegante, Dummkopf, and Trizord were certainly going to let her through. But any other gargoyles and that mysterious protector wasn't going to be so easy. She thought about this long and hard. Soon she drifted off to sleep, where terrible thoughts tormented her throughout the night.

Okay, review!

Those who Reviewed:

Sakume: There is more that I want to know so hurry up and update your stories! Anyway, they will find out in the next chapter or after!

Lavenderpaw: Stop it. NO! Keep on going. Spastic can be good. Sometimes. I don't know if I still did good. I think this chapter is like bad. But I'm still sick. It sucks really bad. Anyways, I hope you hurry up and update on Dragon Steel!

Goodybad: Calm down calm down! Anyway, yes I had so much fun in Colorado! I got to kiss some pure blooded wolves. One was a pure blood Artic Wolf. It was so cool!

SilverAlchemist1: I wouldn't know how a golden retriever puppy would be like. Mine died. Now, as soon as I get done with these answer things, I'm gonna go in my room and cry. Sniff. :(

Justin94: Hope you like this one more!

YFWE: You always crack me up! I can't be in a bad mood for long. Anyway, I don't have any pain. I had so much fun! I got to meet real wolves. Rock climb. White Water Rafting. Hiking. All sorts of fun stuff. And we didn't have to pay for those things! Our church did!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL.

Chapter Seven

They all met in Gold's room at ten o'clock at night. All of them were rested, and fully pumped to go. Silver put her hair in a ponytail and was already telling Bow a few things to do. "Don't be afraid. Do the best you can. If you get hurt, I want you to stop fighting and let us handle it, okay?" Silver said, stroking his hair.

"I know, Silver, I know." He murmured, getting out of her reach. She raised an eyebrow but closed her mouth.

"Everyone ready?" Gold asked them, standing up and straightening his robes.

"I don't know. Maybe Bow shouldn't go." Silver said, tapping her chin. Bow's mouth dropped open.

"What? That's not fair! Gold, Jake, Aqua, Spark, Flame, come on! Tell her I can come. Tell her!" Bow whined, grabbing the ends of Gold's robes and shaking it. Gold stared down at him.

"I think he could go. He's not a baby." Gold sighed, yanking his robes out of Bow's grip.

"Yeah! I'm a big boy!" Bow said, puffing out his chest.

"Well, I don't know. Whining sure isn't what big boys do. And Gold, he isn't an teen yet either." Silver told them.

"Let him go, Silver." Jake said. Silver pursed her lips but nodded.

"Lets go." Gold announced, opening the door.

It was a strange sight to see seven people all lined up, walking up towards the museum. But, luckily, the museum was closed and no body saw anything. Gold quietly opened the doors and they walked forward, towards the scepter room. The gargoyles watched unhappily, their eyes all set on Silver. They opened the door. The scepter was laying in the statue of Addrios's hands. "This is too easy." Jake whispered to Gold and Silver. They both nodded. Gold walked hesitantly forward. Suddenly, Black fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor. He looked up, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here? After hours?" Black asked, his eyes surveying them all. His eyes rested on Silver.

"Get out of the way, Black. We are here for the scepter." Gold told him, waiting patiently for him to move out of his way. He didn't. "MOVE!" Gold boomed. He didn't even flinch.

"No. I'm the protector of this scepter. I won't let you have it." Black spat.

"Then we'll fight you." Gold warned.

Black clenched his fists. Gold and Black both turned into dragons at the same time. Jake, the triplets, Bow, and Silver followed. Gold opened his mouth. His fire was pure gold with the tips of it black. Black moved his hand and a dark shadow wall came in front of him, blocking the fire. The wall disappeared as soon as the fire stopped. Gold yelled, and went to head butt him. Black disappeared. Black appeared on Gold's back and Black grabbed his head. Gold ran forward, twisting his body. Black remained on Gold's back. Suddenly, shadows encased Gold's feet and made him run straight into a wall. Black jumped off his back just in time. Gold crumpled to the ground.

Jake jumped forward and started laying out punches and kicks, which Black successfully dodged. Silver glanced at the scepter. No one was paying any attention. She slowly inched her way towards the scepter. Jake blew out regular fire. It went straight through Black's body. Black picked him up by the back of his neck and threw him at the wall. Jake hit the wall and landed on top of Gold.

Bow jumped up with the triplets right behind him. They all opened their mouths. Lighting from Spark, Fire from Flame, Water from Aqua, and rainbow colored fire from Bow. Black disappeared again, only to appear from behind of the group. A shadow hand grabbed all four of the dragons tails and swung them around. They landed against the wall, sprawled out on Jake and Gold. Black turned into a human, straightening his robes.

Silver reached forward quietly. A hand stopped her, and pulled her back. Black's hand. "Silver, I can't let you have it." He told her. Silver looked up at him.

"Please. We'll give it back. I promise. Just let us borrow it for a day. We all need it desperately." Silver begged.

Black stared at her for a moment, frowning. "No. I can't. I'm sorry." Black whispered, pushing her away from the scepter.

"I'll fight you, Black." Silver said. She couldn't fight him. She just couldn't. He seemed to know that. He waved his hand and the boys disappeared. He walked towards Silver ever so slowly, studying her.

"No, you won't. I'm sorry." He said, before he waved his hand. Silver disappeared.

They landed a few miles away from the museum. Silver blinked a few times. "Don't cry." She whispered. She stood up and dusted herself off. Hopefully, everyone was okay. As she was about to go check on Gold, a voice stopped.

"Sayvia, is something wrong?" A dark voice asked. She turned around and gasped.

Okay, find out what Silver is gasping at. Review! Sayvia is said as the way you spell it! (Say-via)

For those who Reviewed:

Lavenderpaw: That sounds bad. Well, now it's getting better. (wink, wink.)

YFWE: Yeah, I had a lot of fun. I had to pay some things, but not all the good stuff. Oh, and I need the whole address of the Forum. I typed what you gave me and I ended up in this site about a dead jazz singer that did something with dragons. Creepy.

SilverAlchemist1: Um, I don't think it's shiny. Just a normal gold scepter with Addrios's symbol on it.

Sakume: Yeah, it died. Sniff. Hope you put it up really soon! And then tell me. But you really need to update on Dark Waters. But, anyway, to your question. When we were on our trip in Colorado, we had nothing to do on Wednesday. So, our youth pastor thought that we would like to meet wolves. So we went to this Wolf Sanctuary. But only a group could go at a time. So my group ended up staying while the other went. Throughout it, we had the better deal. We got to go swimming and the wolves were more active at night. But soon went to sleep when we were heading out. I was right by this black wolf, which was pure blooded wolf, howled right next to me. Then, we had a wolf dog (Half wolf and half dog) eat out of our hands while the wolf watched it. Then we went to pet a bunch of wolves, pure blood, and an Artic Wolf licked me inside my mouth. We had to do it. To get a 'I Swap Spit With A Wolf' Button. It was fun.


	8. Chapter Eight

Okay, I'm doing this like, really early because I have camp and won't be able to have time. I'll try to do Huntmaster Reborn and some others soon but can't promise anything. **To all who want to know about Black's past, go read Sakume's story of Black's Past. (If you haven't already!) It will tell you about him, some more. **But anyway, I don't own ADJL.

Chapter Eight

Silver stared at the speaker. Her body went numb and everything around her didn't matter. Then, Silver recollected herself and her eyes narrowed. "It's Silver. What are you doing here?" She spat, standing up.

The figure stepped out of the darkness. It was a tall man with black hair with red tips. He had black and red striped eyes and tan skin. He wore a black tunic and pants with a firey cloak that billowed and curled around him. He had a jet black staff with a creature howling on the top and a wave behind it. "Is that how you greet your father, Sayvia?" He asked her coolly. She winced.

"I said, it's Silver now. And what are you doing here?" She said through clenched teeth.

"I had a feeling my daughter, that I love so dearly," Silver rolled her eyes. "Was having a problem. I could help you." He continued.

Silver narrowed her eyes more. "What makes you think **I** would want **your** help?" She said in a dangerous voice. Fire sparked in her eyes. She loathed her father with so much fury and hate.

Her so called father laughed. "Are you really that dense, Sayvia? I thought you wanted to steal Addrios's scepter to save your friends from a certain death?" He asked, waving his hands at her knocked out friends. Silver stared at them. Yes, that was the point. But now, Black was protecting it, so he wouldn't let them borrow it.

"Yes. I planned too." She told him. "Silver." She reminded him.

"Doesn't matter what you decide to call yourself, you will always be my baby, who I named Sayvia." He scolded. She frowned. "So, you want to save your friends, for reasons I don't know why, right?"

Silver nodded. "And that boy, Black, is far too powerful for you and them, right?" He asked. She nodded again. "Well, I know only one way to beat him." He finished, looking smug.

"No! Never." Silver told him, knowing what he meant. He just smiled.

"Silver, is it worth losing your friends?" He whispered, stepping back. Her eyes widened. She glanced over her friends. They all looked peaceful. His fire cape crackled and burned a few leaves on the ground. "Hey, I told you no burning things! Remember what happened last time?" He snapped at his cape. It turned into a small fire and let this disgusting smell out. "Behave." He growled. It let up and the smell disappeared.

"I, um," She looked back at her father, her eyes watery. "Okay, father." She whispered. He smiled.

"I knew you would see it my way. Come on, Sayvia." He said, turning around. His fire cape hissed loudly at Silver. "Shush! She's family." He told it. Silver waved at it. It nodded and billowed behind him.

Jake woke up first, his head pounding. He sat up and winced. There was a huge bump on his head. He stood up slowly and wobbled around because he was very dizzy. He moaned and looked around. Everyone was passed out next to him, expect Silver who was gone. "Silver?" He asked quietly.

"I'm here." A cold voice answered. He turned and gasped. Silver's once silver hair was streaked with black and red. Her eyes were not purple any more. But red and black. She wore black clothes and had a weird staff in her hand.

"What happened to you? Is that the scepter? What happened to it?" Jake asked quickly, forgetting about his pounding head.

"Silence. No need for your pathetic questions. Wake your partners. We are going to get the scepter of Addrios." She said, turning towards the museum.

"Didn't we get our butts kicked? Hey wake up!" Jake yelled. He winced as his head screamed. Everyone roused up and stared at Silver. Jake just shrugged and she led the way towards the scepter.

Black had his back turned from them as they entered the exhibit again. "Dragon, back away from the scepter or else." Silver bellowed, striding in the room with confidence. Everyone was confused by her behavior. She screamed at Bow who had ran over to her for pain from his head. He busted out crying and Jake had soothed him. She didn't even say sorry. Black turned around and sighed.

"Go away, I don't want to fight you." He told them.

"Too bad, dragon. You don't have a choice." Silver said, going forward. Black did a double take.

"Silver? What happened to you?" He asked.

"Silence fool!" She shouted. He raised his eyebrows but he morphed into a dragon. Silver morphed to and everyone, including Black, gasped. She was not Silver any more. Dark fire flowed around her and her scales were black and red. Fire appeared around the room and Silver stood up, rage flowing in her eyes. Her staff was clasped in her right claw. She smiled and Black flew towards her.

What has happened to Silver? Will Black be okay? Find out in the next chappie, if you review!

For those who reviewed:

Sakume: I hope you update soon. I've been waiting patiently. Or so I think.

LavenderPaw: I think you mean Chapter 8. It's okay. I'm glad you like my other story. I'll update it soon!

YFWE: I haven't tried it yet. But I'm gonna tomorrow. I'll let you know.

SilverAlchemist1: My best guy friends always scream like a girl. One can even talk like a girl. It's funny!


	9. Chapter Nine

Sorry it took so long. Maybe the length should make you forgive me?

Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL. Sakume owns Black and his mother and father, who we will learn about in this chapter! Hope you don't mind me using the father idea! Spoilers from Black's Past. Sakume's story! Read it before you read this chapter! If you don't, and you ask me questions about his mom or anything, then I will know! Read the stuff after the chapter. I need your opinion.

Silver moved out of the way, making Black fly straight into the others. She calmly turned back to human and walked towards the scepter. "Don't touch that!" Black screamed, throwing an orb of shadows. Silver turn towards the shadow orb. It stopped in air. She stared at it for a second then she laughed.

"Is that the best you can do? You're pathetic. Just like your pathetic father." Silver spat. Black froze. The orb was gone with a quick wave of Silver's hand.

"My father. What about my father?" He asked, shaking with rage. Silver just smiled gleefully.

"Your father was just like you. Shadow dragon. But, he disobey his orders. The order was to kill your pathetic mother, since she knew too much of his past. He couldn't do it. So my father killed him and poisoned your dear mother. He left you alone. Your father was my father's guard. And so you will become mine, when I'm of age. Now, move, Eric." She snapped.

Black gasped. His name was Eric? His father was evil and his mother didn't tell him? All of this came such a shock to him, that he didn't notice Silver picking up the scepter and starting to walk off with it. Jake and the others were staring, obviously shocked too. "Silver." He called. She swirled around. "My father may have been evil. But I will never follow in his footsteps." Eric said in a low voice. Silver just laughed again.

"You shall see, Eric. You do not choose what you want to be. The shadows do." Silver barked, before turning around. Eric lunged at her, pounding her to the ground. She kicked him off and pointed a finger at Eric. Pain shot through his body. Eric cried out.

"What is wrong with you, Sil?" Gold asked. She moved her hand and Gold, Jake, Bow, and the triplets hit the ground. Gold narrowed his eyes. He turned to a dragon and charged at her. Jake, Bow, and the triplets did the same. She won easily with a swift moving hand. Everyone was bounded tight and couldn't move. The gold scepter was in Silver's hand now. She raised the scepter. Pure light came from the scepter's head, cascading gently down the walls. The doors open and a man, who looked much like Silver, walked in, clapping.

"Well done, Sayvia. Now, hand the scepters to me." The man told her, holding out his hands. Silver, or Sayvia, gave the scepters obediently to the man. The other, dark scepter began to throw a dark light. The two lights merged together. The ground rumbled. The scepters began to also merge together, as one. Now, the new scepter was quite longer, and was striped with gold and black. The man began to laugh. "Behold, the power of the Gods is finally mine!" He bellowed. Fire surrounded him. Gold and the others began to feel very sick. Sayvia, began to sway back and forth. The black and red on her body began to disappear, replaced by her regular look. She slumped to the ground. Gold, Eric, and the triplets also slid down, moaning. Bow and Jake looked around wildly. Then a bright white flash filled the room and then all went dark.

Jake woke up first. He was still in the same position as the others. He opened his eyes and looked around. Gold's hair was now just regular black, not gold tips at the end. He was deathly pale and was shivering slightly. Bow's hair was normal and he wasn't shivering. Aqua, Spark, and Flame now had curly brown hair and was slumped down on the ground. Sayvia's hair was white blond and she, too, was shivering slightly. Her eyes opened and Jake received quite a shock. Her eyes were now dark brown. She sat up slowly, wincing. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head and looking around.

Jake explained everything to her, and had little add-ins from Bow, who had also woken up. "It's Silver. Sayvia was my birth name. That man, was my father. He tricked me again. This time, it might be fatal." Silver told them, looking very worried. Gold stirred and blinked a few times. His eyes were honey brown. Not the familiar gold. Silver seemed to notice this. "Oh no." She whispered. She grabbed a fistful of hair and looked shockingly at her white blond hair. She looked at the triplets and whimpered slightly. "What color are my eyes, Jake?" She asked him hurriedly.

"Dark brown." He answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no." She said again, louder. Gold, who seemed to get over the fact that Silver looked different and now acted like her regular self, sat up with a scowl.

"Oh no what?" He asked her. For the first time, Jake actually saw fear in her eyes. Black sprang up, looking around. Silver quickly explained who the man was and what he had done to her.

"Sorry, Black. I mean, Eric." Silver said, looking mournfully at him. Eric looked at her for a minute.

"It's okay, Silver. It wasn't your fault." He told her. Silver looked relieved and woke the triplets up, for she was the only one who could stand up and shake them. The others could sit up and lay their chests and heads on their legs, which was not comfortable. She brought the triplets back up to date with the others and began to untie them all.

"So, where is your father now?" Gold asked, finishing the last knot to free Bow and Aqua. Silver thought for a minute then the idea hit her. He would go to a place where he could get power. Silver gasped as she remembered the place. She shivered. She whispered in it Gold's ear and his eyes widened. "There? Surely not..." Gold whispered.

"I fear the worst has happened Gold." Silver said solemnly. Gold looked horror-stricken.

"Well, we'll need to find a ride." Gold announced, straightening himself up.

"Why? We can fly there." Jake said, about to change.

"No! It'll be safer if we find a ride." Gold yelled, stopping Jake.

"Fine." Jake sighed. "So, is there a bus or taxi we can catch to go to some place?" Jake asked.

"No. Only way of travel is either flying, swimming, or just transporting. Since we can't transport. And some of us are scared of the water. We have to find somebody to fly us there. There are a few gargoyles that might give us a ride. One can hold the triplets. One can hold Jake and Gold. The other can hold Bow. But I don't think the other one can fly." Silver said, tapping her chin.

"I have someone who can fly us to whatever we're going." Eric said, taking out a small whistle. He blew it and the most beautiful sound came out of it. Then, a beautiful Unicorn came flying into the room. Silver gasped in awe. "Everybody, meet Sarkiss." Eric said proudly, hugging the unicorn.

Silver laughed. She never knew what it was like to be up in the air as a human. The wind whipping through her hair. The sights. It was amazing. Especially on a unicorn. Silver and Eric were on the unicorn, while the others on the gargoyles. Trizord had no wings, so he would meet them at the place. She pushed the thought of what she was going to find at the place. Eric was behind her, oddly quiet. The moon was out and glowing. It was kind of... romantic in a wierd sort of way. Silver sighed and leaned forward, watching the sites pass them by.

Review! What is happening? Oh. I've been thinking. I might make a trilogy. It will be the end of the Silver series. And all the bad stuff will be gone forever. Hopefully. It'll have all the characters that you love! (Jake, Bow, Gold, Eric, Silver, etc.. and maybe a few more!) I have a really good idea to finish it all. I hope you don't mind another story to totally finish something. I need you to tell me yes or no. Hopefully yes! This story is almost over!

For those who reviewed:

Teenchic2004: Yeah you're right. You're good at guessing. I got your review in Breakaway. I'll try to spell it the right way now.

YFWE: What address? I don't know what Kevin was suppose to say to you. I never understand Kevin, or any of my guy friends.

Sakume: Ask me the questions. I want to know! Hope you like this chapter idea.

Rittzi: She didn't want to do it. It was for her friends.

SilverAlchemist1: Hope your question was answered in this chappie!

Windscar11: Thanks.


	10. Chapter Ten

Sorry for the wait! I don't own ADJL! **LAST** Chapter!

Sarkiss landed softly on the blue grass, which was swaying slightly in the chilly breeze. Silver slipped off and walked in front of the building. Actually, it was a temple to the gods. Supposedly there power rested there. Any one who needed help was able to ask them, but not everyone got granted their wish. Silver remembered the last time she went here. Her father had controlled her and made her steal the Gods' powers. Addrios came up to her in person. He took the powers from her and returned her to her regular self. If she came into Acheksu, her father would be able to find her, expect for the crystal cave. If she went to earth, her father wouldn't be able to find her, but he could send his minions to find her. The others walked forward towards Silver, but Gold stopped them halfway. Gold had known what had happened here. He worked here once but was kicked out because of being too reckless. And for letting Silver into the forbidden zone because she looked hot.

Silver shook herself out of her memories and turned to them. "Gargoyles, stay here. Sarkiss, can you stay here?" Sarkiss nodded. "Okay, guys, lets go." She whispered. She walked between Gold and Black, thinking. What if he... no he couldn't. But her hair proved it. They walked in silence. Silver opened the door and stared at the sight she saw. Then she fainted. Eric caught her. Gold opened the door all the way and gasped.

Silver's father was laughing manically. Two large, clear dragon wings spread out from his back. Scales and skin covered his body. He had some talons and nails. Things were bashing into the wall. He was holding the ball that contained the Gods' powers. He was easily prying it open. Heavenly light spread upon him, which suddenly turned dark. Then nothing. Silver's father straightened and turned towards the door. He saw Gold and the others. He smiled. Something white hot hit each of them and they flew out of the building. All Gold remembered was that they went through trees and building before darkness claimed him.

Silver woke up first, groaning. Her whole body was on fire. She sat up, wincing, and looked around. All her friends were slumped over on the grass. So, she was right. Her father took all their powers and combined them with the Gods' powers. The only one who was able to turn into a dragon was Bow. He stayed the same. Jake looked like he stayed the same but he didn't. The dragon in his spirit was gone, even though nobody else saw it, she did. Now, her father was the most powerful creature in the universe. And it was all her fault. Tears stung Silver's eyes and she let them fall.

Eric woke up next to muffled sobbing. Eric sat up, wincing, and turn around. Silver was crying softly. He dragged himself over to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Silver, it's okay." He murmured, trying to see her face. Silver looked up at him. Eric noticed that she was still beautiful when she was crying.

"No, it's not. It's all my fault. My father is going to rule the world and I let him. Bow can't take him on. He hasn't fully developed his powers yet. We can't do it because he stole all of our powers." Silver stopped. More tears fell. Eric wiped them away.

"Silver, it's not your fault. He made you do it. You were unwilling but he forced you. We can do this. All we have to do is try. Silver, I'm with you all the way. I'm not going to let you fail." Eric told her sternly.

Silver looked up at him. "Really, Eric?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Silver," Eric said, looking into Silver's rich purple eyes.

"Yes?" Silver asked him, looking in his. Eric leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. A wonderful sensation tingled through Eric's body. It was a bubbly feeling. As if fireworks were going off inside him. Like his heart was swelling and would burst any second. He broke apart. Hopefully Silver had felt the same. He looked at her and smiled. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

"I don't mean to interrupt, you lovebirds, but what are we suppose to do now?" Gold snapped, glaring at them. Silver and Eric both turned towards the group, which was awake and staring at them. Well, Bow had his eyes covered and a disgusted look upon his face. Gold couldn't believe that Silver had chosen Eric instead of him. What was so special with him? What did he have that Gold didn't. Gold watched Eric and Silver turn pink.

"Well, Gold, we wait. At Jake's house. All of us." Silver answered. She got immediate different responses at once.

"I get to go to Earth! Yes!" Bow cried.

"Wait? For what?" Gold and Black asked together.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Who said you could invite them and yourself to my house without asking me first?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Bow, you get to go to Earth. Well, Jake. Your house is the only safe haven there is. And Gold, Black, you will see what we are waiting for soon." Silver answered quickly.

"Fine. Alright let's go." Jake said, turning around. Then he turned back. "How do we get there if we don't have our dragon powers?" He asked.

Silver smiled mischievously. "The Acheksu way, Jake." Silver told him, walking towards the west.

"Okay, this isn't going to mean broken bones, anything hurt, is it?" Jake asked wearily after Silver had told them to stop.

"Of course not, Jake. You aren't going to be breaking anything. But, what is your definition of anything hurt?" Silver asked him, turning towards him. Gold, Bow, and Eric watched him with a big smile on their faces. They knew the procedure of how to get where you want in Acheksu.

"Like, I'm not going have a big gash on my arm or part of my leg won't go missing." Jake explained.

"Nope. Nothing of that. Now, walk forward with us and say 'Earth'" Silver told him, grabbing Jake's and Bow's hand. Jake nodded. They walked forward.

"Earth!" They all yelled. Then vines wrapped against their legs and the ground disappeared. Jake screamed.

Eric, Jake, Silver, Bow, and Gold landed in a big heap at Central Park. Silver, Bow, Eric, and Gold jumped up and brushed the dirt and leaves off of them. "Ow! I thought you said..." Jake started but Silver interrupted him.

"You said any big gashes or missing anything. And broken bones. You have scratches on you but nothing harmful." Silver told him quickly, helping him up. Jake mumbled something unintelligible and showed the way towards his home. His mother was in shock when Jake returned with all of them. Luckily his mom let them stay. Silver suddenly felt like she was home again. Bow was in awe about everything. Then he joined Hailey in watching TV. Eric was stuffing his face full of food. Gold was watching TV with Hailey and Bow, eating a sandwhich. Jake turned to Silver.

"So what are we waiting for, Silver?" Jake asked softly, watching her look out the window. She hadn't touched her food. Silver turned towards him and smiled.

"I don't really know, Jake. Someone told me. And it's not the winds. But I have a feeling that something good is going to happen. And it includes Bow, Gold, Eric, you, and me." Silver told him. She took another glance out the window and turned back to Jake. "Now, Jake. Weren't you suppose to show me your skateboard?" Silver asked, grabbing the sandwich and getting up. Jake smiled. "Okay."

Somewhere far away, a rainbow was across the sky, after a light rain. Suddenly, the colors began to fade away. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. It faded away. All over, rainbows were disappearing slowly, their colors fading into nothing.

**THE END (or is it?)**

**Okay, that's it! I have another story coming up soon and that will finish everything! Look for it. I don't know what the title is going to be. So, look for the beginning of the summary which will have SEQUEL TO RAINBOW DRAGON! So yeah. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story! I hope you want to read the last story. Please Review.**

For those who reviewed:

YFWE: Oh yeah! That address. I forgot. Well, it's okay. Boys are simple. And us girls are Complex. I read that somewhere. Oh well. Of course. I'm sure she isn't your GIRLFRIEND! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey. That's just pay back about me and Kevin. Or was it Jesse? George? Petey? Anothony? Who knows. I'm cofused now. But don't worry, I have an XXL Skittles bag! Defend yourself! (Poses like those people in Star Wars with the light sabers)

Sakume: She sounds pretty. You'll like the Eric and Silver part in this chappie! I meant story. Look for it!

Teenchic2004: Nah. I wasn't hurt. Everyone makes a mistake. But don't worry. No matter what you do, it won't drive me mad. My friends say I'm already too far past it anyway. Hahaha. I wonder. Is that an insult?

Lavenderpaw: I'm glad you think it's great! This is bettergreater... um...and... greaterbetter! I'm hyper. And hungry.

SilverAlchemist1: Yeah! Cuz they can't! Duh! hahaha. Nope, the chapter answers it. I've been wondering. What does your username stand for?


End file.
